snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Browne
Emily Browne is an employee in the Ministry of Magic, MLE department, 2074 - Current Name: Emily Ellouise Morgan Browne Nicknames: Em, Morgan Eye Colour: Hazel Hair Colour: Dark Brown Height: 5'4" Weight: 56kg Notable Features: 20cm horizontal scar, lower back; animated Phoenix tattoo, right ribs Personality *Independent *Courageous *Fiercely Loyal *Determined *Organised Academics Hogwarts: Ravenclaw House 2067-2074 Favourite subjects: D.A.D.A, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms Extra Curricular: Ravenclaw Quidditch Team - Beater '67-'69, Chaser '74 OWL’s: 12 NEWT’s: 12 During her time at Hogwarts: Emily began her journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2067. She was sorted into Ravenclaw House, where she excelled in all areas academic. She was a consistently high achiever. Emily’s favourite subjects included Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology and she worked tirelessly to achieve her dream of becoming an Auror like her father. During her time at Hogwarts, Emily also engaged herself in extra curricula activities including playing Quidditch for the Ravenclaw House team as well as participating in the Potions for Muggles Club which was directed by Potions Mistress Hecate Lafay. It had been her lifelong goal to become an Auror, though she did briefly consider a career in Potions. Youth Auror Initiative Defensive Charms and Counter-Curses - Achieved (83%) Enchantment Detection, Analysis and Reversal - Commendation (96%) Concealment and Disguise - Merit (87%) Advanced Magical Combat - Commendation (90%) Arrest and Take Down - Merit (85%) Magical Psychology - Merit (85%) Common Wizarding Law - Achieved (79%) Stealth and Tracking - Commendation (98%) Wandless Magic - Merit (89%) Advanced Potionmaking - Commendation (96%) Defensive Flying - Commendation (98%) Questioning and Interrogation - Commendation (97%) Magical Criminal Profiling - Merit (90%) Advanced Undercover Techniques and Survival – Commendation (97%) Magical Surveillance – Commendation (96%) During her training: Emily devoted every waking second she had to completing her course and excelling in on-the-job training. Even in her first year, Emily made the effort to complete all course work in a timely manner and commited herself to additional training in magical combat and occlumency. In addition to this, Emily also put in extra hours at the Ministry gaining as much experience as was possible. Additional Training Occlumency - Proficient Languages *English *Czech *Russian *Swedish *French (limited) *German (limited) Careers Upon graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Emily was inducted into the YATI (Youth Auror Training Initiative) Program. A supplementary program designed to facilitate practical experience and introduce on-the-job training in an immediate way and at a fundamental level of Auror Training. This is conducted over a two year period in conjuction with part time employment at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Emily, determined and committed, completed her training and secured herself a position as an Auror in the British Ministry of Magic, though she considered moving to Prague on numerous occasions. After two years of qualified practice, Emily was promoted and received the title of YATIL, given the task of guiding and supporting new YATI recruits. Emily worked under three Head Aurors, each of whom have shaped the way she conducts herself. In late 2080, at the age of twenty-four, Emily was promoted to acting Head Auror, the youngest Head Auror in the British Ministry since Harry Potter at the age of twenty-six. Furthermore, after demonstrating her leadership skills and her ability to adapt to any situation - coupled with her strong work ethic, desire to learn and craving for responsibility - she was promoted to Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement, still not yet twenty-six. Personal History Emily spent her early childhood being raised in the wizarding world. She travelled around the world with her family and never stayed in one place too long. Emily spent most of her years in Europe with her mother Andrea Browne (maiden name Larsson), living in France, Italy, Spain, Britain, Czech Republic and Germany to name a few. Emily grew up without knowing what a home was, that changed when she arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Emily's father, Spencer Alexander Browne worked as a Hit-Wizard for an undisclosed agency before becoming an Auror for the Swedish Ministry of Magic, and served on loan temporarily to the neighbouring Norwegian Ministry of Magic. This was the primary reason for why she and her family moved so frequently. When Emily reached the age of seven, her mother rejoined the workforce, taking up the post of Professor of Transfiguration at the Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning. In 2068 Spencer Browne retired from the Swedish Ministry to start up a private security firm with close friend and former colleague, Řehor Dvořák. They were based in Prague, Czech Republic. Between the ages of seven and fourteen, Emily was left in the care of her muggle godparents, Mark and Fiona Benson, who lived in Emily’s birth town of Birmingham, seeing her parents only on special occasions and during the holiday season. After this period, Emily would spend most summers and Christmas holidays in Prague with her father. In her youth, Emily spent a great deal of time in the company of family friend Xavier Harrison Black, but they grew apart upon his graduation from Hogwarts in 2070. During Emily’s final year at Hogwarts her father passed away in the line of duty, causing the rift between her and her mother to widen. After graduating from Hogwarts, Emily returned to Birmingham briefly to stay with her godparents while she looked for her own place. Determined not to see or deal with her mother again. Within a week she found herself an apartment in London and started a new chapter in her life. Upon her induction into the YATI program, Emily took a back-seat approach to life, limiting her social interactions and refusing to form relationships with others. This was only spurred on by the dangers she encountered through on-the-job training at the Ministry with the Cult of Walpurgis. In this time however, she grew fond of two individuals. Sabel Dakest, fellow YATI in training proved to be a significant ally and almost a brother figure to her in the time they studied, trained and worked together and even to this day, she holds him dear. Blaise Carlisle also stole her heart, though his presence in her life had been limited to her first year and subsequently he left and broke her heart without so much as a goodbye. As a result of these strong but fragile relationships, Emily delved deeper into her work and erected walls to safeguard her from future hurt. It wasn't until she was promoted to Department Head that she realized her career goals were being achieved well ahead of time, leaving her to question what to do with herself, her time and her accumulating wealth. Though she had long since cut herself off from forming emotional connections with people, Emily found charity to be a suitable distraction and a satisfying cause. It was here that she met Zeke Rogers, a muggleborn, destitute and soon to be orphaned boy with magical ability. Over time she took him under her wing and later adopted him upon his mothers demise. However Zeke was not the only person to weasel their way into Emily's life. Fellow Department Head and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Gavin Isaacs also captured her attention and somehow, miraculously, motivated her to start dating again. Psychology *Emily builds walls and deliberately shuts people out of her life. This is a defense mechanism not only for herself but often for the person she cares about. Conscious of the dangers of her occupation, Emily keeps those she cares about at arms length. *As a result of the nature of her upbringing, Emily has difficulty making commitments and settling down. She moves frequently and keeps her location as tight-lipped as possible. *She dislikes establishing routines outside of work, the exception being her training routine. Each morning Emily engages in a rigorous workout comprised of kick-boxing and running. She doesn't run in the same location twice in the same month and is almost always disguised. *Stemming from her need to build defenses, Emily doesn't form close relationships with men and rarely dates. This is also partially as a result of her insecurities in forming relationships with men as they often leave her. Best friends, pseudo brother, ex boyfriends, mentors and her father, have all in their own way, 'left' her. *Growing up with high expectations and a great deal of pressure, Emily has continually strived for excellence. She has extremely high expectations of herself and her standards reflect this. Often, she isn't able or willing to acknowledge or celebrate her achievements. *Responsibility is one of the few things that Emily is quick to embrace, she craves it. This, in part, is what has lead her to be so successful academically and in her career. *Beneath her tough exterior, Emily is a gentle and considerate being capable of tenderness. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Aurors Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2074 Category:YATI Category:Department Head Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Pureblood